Frank
by Phalanx05
Summary: Visions of a bunny and the murder of a girl at his school prompt a young man to dig into his past and face his future.


So much blood.

His hands were coated in red; it oozed between the crevices of his hands and between his half-chewed fingernails. The butcher knife from the top drawer in the kitchen next to the fridge that he was now holding in his hand was painted red by it, a timid splatter on the ground every few moments as it dripped onto the tiled floor of the upstairs bathroom where he now stood.

Eric stood slumped before the mirror, eyes glazed to the reflection, not really seeing any of the sights before him. His mouth hung open with a fine line of saliva inching its way down to the floor, finally breaking off from his lip and smacking to the floor much like that of the blood from the knife.

Someone who happened to walk in at this moment would surely think that the young boy was sleep-walking, so unnatural the expression on his face; one either had to be dead or asleep to make it, and the quick shallow breaths that were issuing forth would certainly seem to disprove the former, so the latter was the logical choice for any would-be observer of this experiment. However, any such notions are completely false: Eric was very much conscious and alert. It was merely the experience that he had been so unwillingly put through that had so thoroughly shocked him, and a stubborn mind still could not seem to find thoughts to explain any of it to even himself.

The culprit stared right back at him through the mirror, smiling in the way that a person in a bunny costume would smile. The mouth of the mask of the bunny was twisted into a menacing grin, gnarled teeth crooked and exposed, and it ever so bluntly reminded Eric of the deeds that the thing behind the mask had made Eric do. He didn't need to see his bloody hands or the butcher knife, or even the mess in the bathroom, seeing the ominous smile was knowledge enough.

"Frank…" Eric whispered, wanting to reach out and touch the creature in the mirror, but not a single muscle in his body willed. Frank's expression never waned from that torturous smile, but how could it? It was a stupid Halloween mask, and yet it wasn't. Eric was sure that if it wanted, Frank could make the mask express anything it saw fit. But it never changed, and Eric wretched his gaze away from the mirror, using more force than he ever imagined he had in his body to keep from looking at Frank.

_Look at me, Eric_

Eric closed his eyes shut and shook his head violently, refusing to give in to its demands.

_Look at her_

Suddenly his eyes were open wide, light flooded into his struggling conscious, and he found himself facing away from the mirror, now towards the bath tub with the curtain drawn back to expose the innards. She lay there in a sea of redness, her long blond hair spread out over the liquid like octopus tentacles. He couldn't bear to look but nor could he take his eyes off either, attracted by some unforeseen force. Her eyes, as blue as the most beautiful ocean or cloudless sky, returned his frightened stare, but fortunately those pretty eyes also held another destination: the mirror that no doubted still contained Frank.

Tears rolled his cheek and plopped to the floor, much like the spit from his mouth and the blood from the knife, eyes red with hopeless depression. He sobbed and inside he begged for him to stop looking at her, but Frank had control, and would never let go. The girl in the bathtub was smiling, Eric noticed with increasing horror, an eerie reflection of Frank's mask. Course her teeth were pearly white and so straight only braces could produce such results, but through and through, this was Frank's smile.

She was gone, so was the bathroom and the bloody knife. Everything had disappeared and he was standing in a room of white. Frank was there also, freed from his glassed prison. Completely covered in fake, carpeted fur save for the eerie silver rabbit's mask, Frank looked no less menacing than any Hollywood horror-movie monster. Those monstrous bulging eyes summed Eric up, and that damned grin never ceased, and they both just stood there in the white sea, staring each other down.

_They need you Eric_

Eric felt a fresh wave of emotion pour over his spirit; his weeping became a torrent of tears and noisy sobbing. He fell to his knees and gently laid his face and hands to the seamless floor, letting the tears spill out across everything. He lifted his up after a moment and watched as Frank's head tilted up towards the white sky, pausing for a moment, then coming back down to look at Eric once again. She lay there, doubled as reflection in each one of Frank's bulged eyes.

_She needs you_

Eric immediately stopped sobbing, feeling the sadness drain away from his mind as if someone had pulled the plunger from the bottom of his consciousness and let every emotion spill away. He saw Frank's smile and suddenly found no reason to be sad or upset. For the first time in his memory, Eric smiled. His teeth were also white and quite a bit straighter than Franks, (although not as straight as Hers), but it was undoubtedly Frank's.


End file.
